Forever One
by A Lost Vamp
Summary: Larissa was always a wild card. She could love, sleep, and kill without feeling anything. She knew Stefan, Damon, Klaus, and Elijah throughout the decades and with the race for the cure in tow, she's the only one to know what the cure truly is and where it is. Set after 4x10 KolxOC, Klaroline, Stebekah, Kalijah, and others.
1. Prologue

**Hi Everyone! This is my first fanfic ever, so I'm still trying to find out how to use this website correctly. I'm sorry if there are any grammar errors or typos. I'm more of a math and science person.**

**I've had this idea for a while, but Kol's death made me want to do this. I am very obsessed with him, so I'm heart broken. This is a very small little prologue, but the chapters will get way longer. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned TVD. Kol would not be dead. Elena, Bonnie, and Jeremy would be dead. Elijah would be the main character. I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

**This is set after 4x10, except April didn't talk to Sheriff Forbes and Bonnie's dad. Rebekah compelled her to forget.**

**Prologue **

Manhattan 1991

Forever

That's what she thought. She thought that they would be together forever. She thought that every morning. She would wake up looking at his face and smile at his arms around her, but this one morning she woke up to an alarm clock. She was startled. She heard the sheets rustling and the alarm clock turn off. She sat up and looked at the clock. It was 5:30 in the morning.

"What are you doing up this early?" She asked him annoyed at waking up this early in the morning.

"I have to go to work." He responded calmly.

She stared at him blankly. "Since when do you go to work?" He didn't respond. He just got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"You didn't answer my question. Also, why in the world are you waking up this early? I can't get you up at 9:00am! And again, why are you going to work? We're vampires! We don't have to work! Haven't you heard of compelling people?" She said starting to get out of bed. He then rushed back over to her and kissed her.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be back in a few hours." He said.

"Alright."

"I love you darling."

"I love you too Nik."

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It really means a lot to me!**

**This chapter is around 1500 words or something like that, so its short. My goal is to get 3000 words per chapter. The beginning of the story might be a little slow and confusing, but it will start to make sense in a few chapters. Also, I'm sorry if Rebekah and Stefan are a bit OC in this chapter.**

**NOTE - I said this story was set after 4x10 it is, but the whole thing that happened in 4x11 with Klaus' vampires, Jeremy hunting them, and Damon supporting that happened. Only after the whole chase back to the lake house, Jeremy chickened out and they all left. Kol still killed all those vampires though And Klaus is not exactly happy with that.**

**sarahmichellegellarfan1- This will be a KolxOC story, but I can't help but add a little drama (or ALOT). Thanks for the review!**

**MaygenLynn - Thanks for the review it really makes my day!**

Chapter 1

It was any normal day in Mystic Falls. As usual there were supernatural problems. First, there's Jeremy with his stupid hunters mark and Klaus pressuring him to grow his hunters mark. Second, Rebekah is undaggered and roaming about Mystic Falls. Third, Kol is back in town and threatening people. Fourth and finally, everyone is looking for the cure. There's Team Stebekah, Team Klaus and Damon, Team Bonnie and Shane, and Team Destroy Silas(Kol).

Stefan was at the boarding house brooding about Elena and Rebekah, after what happened last night, he still cared about Elena, even though she tore out his heart and then there's Rebekah. Rebekah was a whole other story. He couldn't deny that teaming up was a good idea, but he still couldn't trust her. Days like this, he just wanted to talk to Lexi. She would help him sort everything out in his messed up life. The only other person, besides Lexi, he would think about talking to was her, but he hadn't seen her since 1965. He spent twelve years living with her and knew almost everything about her. Somedays, he just wanted to leave everything behind, and look for her, but he never did. She was his second closest friend, after Lexi.

Stefan was writing in his diary trying to sort everything out, but he couldn't do it. He heard the front door open and slam shut, only hoping Damon wasn't back from the Lake House. The next thing he knew, Rebekah was storming into his room holding a little tiny piece of paper the size that was in a fortune cookie in her hand, grinning crazily.

"I think I have leverage over Klaus!" Rebekah shouted. Stefan stared at he strangely.

"What?" He said confused.

"Klaus constantly has this piece of paper in his pockets everyday. He never let's it out of his sight, but while he was showering I snuck in and stole it!" She responded.

"What's on it?"

"They're coordinates, I think. Check them out." She said handing it to him.

He looked at them and and said confused "I think you're right Rebekah, but why are you trusting me with this?"

"Stefan, I trust you about as much as you do I, but we have to work together to find the cure." Rebekah said sighing.

"Rebekah, honestly, why do you even want to find the cure?"

"You wouldn't believe me...but...just search where the coordinates are." She said sternly like something was bothering her now.

Stefan pulled his phone out and started searching where the coordinates led to.

"45 miles outside of Mystic Falls, do you want to go check it out now?" Stefan asked Rebekah slightly hoping she would say yes. He wanted something to distract him from thinking about Elena.

"I can't," she said frowning, "Nik called a hour ago, said he wanted to meet with Kol and I. Something about not interfering with him. Kol did something again. Here keep the coordinates safe." Handing the coordinates to him.

"Why are you giving me this?" He asked.

"So many questions, Stefan. Just trust me for once, and I'll trust you. I'll be back in a few hours then we can go check them out." She said walking out of the room closing the door behind her with a face Stefan couldn't describe. She looked hopeful, but sort of scared.

Stefan was disappointed when she said she couldn't go, but was excited that she was coming back in a few hours. He was thinking of a place to put the coordinates, when he heard the door open again.

With his back to the door thinking it was Rebekah, Stefan said smiling "Do you need something else, Rebekah?"

"Hmm...I didn't see Barbie Klaus here. What did she want?" Stefan turned around frowning. Damon.

"What do you want, Damon? I thought you were at the Lake House with Jeremy." Stefan said glaring daggers at Damon.

"Why the daggers, brother?" Stefan didn't do anything, but stare at Damon.

"Well, Klaus turned a bunch of people into vampires for Jeremy to kill, and threatened Matt, but Jeremy chickened out ran and here I am back in Mystic Falls. Turns out Kol ended up killing all the vampires. Rumor has it Klaus is out to dagger Kol again." Damon said like everything was perfectly fine.

"Do you even know what happened yesterday at the school?" Stefan said angrily.

"Yeah, Elena told me, Rebekah trapped you guys in the library sounded to Breakfast Clubish to me."

"Did Elena tell you everything? Did she tell you that Rebekah compelled her to tell if she loved you, because of the sire bond or if it is real?"

"What?" Damon said completely surprised. Stefan sighed.

"Elena, she's deceiving us both. I can't do this again, with Katherine it was different. Katherine never loved us. She compelled us to love her. She made us hate each other for a one hundred forty-five years, but in the end here we are. We're talking to each other. We're not trying kill each other, but with Elena it's different. In the end, when Elena chooses one of us we'll both end up hating each other. _If _she chooses one. This is going to ruin our relationship, Damon. Are we going to be fighting for the rest of eternity, just because of one girl?" Damon just stared at Stefan, and Stefan stared back.

"Damon, I don't want us to be fighting for eternity. I want us to be brothers again." Stefan said leaving the room with a frown on his face.

Damon just sat on Stefan's bed just thinking about what Stefan said. Did Rebekah have to compel Elena to really figure out that she loved him? Will Elena ruin his relationship with Stefan? Is one girl really worth it? Is love worth it? Damon thought those things for hours. Eventually, he got up and saw a piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up and looked at.

"Coordinates, wonder where these lead to?" He said to himself.

* * *

Kol Mikealson never thought that a dagger threat from Klaus would aggravate him so much that he would almost kill Klaus.

It all started, because he killed all of Klaus' vampires that Klaus wanted Jeremy to kill. Klaus was livid. Kol was only glad that he had prevented them from finishing the hunters mark for a while. He knew for a fact that Silas was real. Over the centuries, he knew many witches, and every single one said that Silas was in fact real. When he tested them to see if they had evidence, every single one had different facts that supported the theory that Silas was real. Klaus and Rebekah never believed in him; they never even took the time to listen to him. They blew him off before he even said a word. Elijah was the only who listened, but in the end Elijah only frowned at him. Kol never was scared of anything, even as a human, but he was horrified at the thought that Silas could come back.

Klaus texted Kol and Rebekah saying he wanted to meet with them. The meeting started of with Rebekah coming seventeen minutes late and a very angry Klaus screaming at Rebekah for being late. Kol made some snarky comment about Klaus controlling him Rebekah and then Klaus started making dagger threats. Rebekah asked why Klaus wanted to meet with her and Kol. Then that's where things started getting ugly.

Klaus started screaming at Kol about killing the vampires and that Silas is just fiction. Klaus then was threatening Rebekah too. He said that if she interferes that there's a dagger ready to go in her heart. Klaus was pulling out a dagger that was in his pocket to show off, but when he was pulling it out his face went blank. He dropped the dagger and searched his other pockets. Horror flashed across Rebekah's face as Klaus' face want blank. She tried to run, but Klaus had her against the wall with the dagger against her heart in a matter of seconds.

"Where is it, Rebekah?! Sister, tell me where it is _now_!?" Rebekah looked so scared that she was going to get daggered again and had tears streaming down her face. She wasn't saying anything and Klaus' screaming made it worse.

Kol had no clue what was going on. He didn't know what Rebekah took or anything. He knew that Klaus would not dagger Rebekah until she told Klaus the information he wanted, but the thought of any of his siblings being daggers again made him sick, so he acted on impulse.

The next thing that happened surprised everyone in the room, it even surprised Kol. Kol had flipped Klaus off Rebekah and had Klaus slammed against the wall with the White Oak Stake at his heart. Klaus looked shocked at what his brother was doing, but also betrayed at the same time. Even though Klaus was about ready to dagger Rebekah, she was screaming for Kol to stop.

In that moment Kol had no clue what he was doing. His mind was full of thoughts. He had the power to finally kill Klaus, the brother that locked him in the coffin for a century, just because he went on a blood rampage. The brother who cut him out of the 'Always and Forever' deal, the one that would never take him seriously, but he was also the brother he looked up to when they were human. He couldn't kill his brother, but he could snap his neck and run, and that's exactly what he did.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Also, if you see any plot holes please tell me!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm a complete idiot! I said this story was set after 4x10, but then I said the whole Jeremy vampire thing happened, that was in 4x11. Now I'm remembering all these nitty gritty details, and the story is now set after 4x11, except Stebekah never hooked up (yet), Elena doesn't have her whole kill Kol idea, and Kol never compelled Damon to kill Jeremy. The scene where Kol was going to kill Rebekah, I replaced with the scene in the the last chapter. I'm sorry! I'm so indecisive!**

**Thanks for the reviews and everyone sign those twititions out there to get Kol back on TVD!**

Chapter 2

Kol had never run as fast as he had in his whole entire life. He knew that snapping Klaus' neck wouldn't knock him out for long, so he ran. Klaus would definitely dagger him again, after what he did. Kol ran up to some random house, and compelled the owner, who was some old lady, to let him into the house, stay the night, and have a bite.

Later that night, he laid in bed regretting what he did earlier that day. His plan for the next day was to avoid Klaus and try to get Elijah back into town. Elijah would hopefully help him out.

* * *

After Kol left, Rebekah fled the house. She knew that once Klaus woke up he would start looking for her and Kol.

Rebekah had been so frightened that Klaus would dagger her, but was glad that Kol had interfered. When she saw the White Oak Stake though, she was scared for Klaus, even though he was about to dagger her. The only good thing about this was that now she knew the coordinates were _very _important to Klaus.

Her and Stefan needed to check out where the coordinates led to, before Klaus came after her, so she headed to the Salvatore Boarding House to see Stefan. When she got there, the only person there was Damon and he seemed completely out of it.

Damon sneered when he saw her and asked annoyed "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Stefan?" Rebekah asked.

"Out." He responded.

"But where?"

"I don't know!"

"You truly are an idiot."

"Why am I an idiot?!" He asked completely annoyed.

"You just are."

"Get OUT!" He shouted at her.

"You are absolutely no help." She said before she flashed out of the house. She decided to call Stefan now, it went to voice message.

"Hey this is Stefan Salvatore! I'm not available right...Elena, stop it" Rebekah heard Stefan say in the background and she sighed, "now, so please leave me a message after the beep, and I'll try to get back to you as soon as...Elena...I can." Rebekah rolled her eyes at it and waited for the beep.

"Stefan, this is Rebekah. Something happened when I was meeting with Klaus and Kol. If you see Klaus, don't tell him you saw me. We need to check out where the coordinates lead to now. Call me back as soon as you get this." Rebekah didn't know what to do until Stefan called her back, so she went to go visit April, who was compelled to think that everyone was human, and hide out in April's house.

* * *

After Rebekah came by the house, in order to distract himself from thinking about Elena, Damon started to search see where the coordinates led too. 45 miles outside of Mystic Falls. In the middle of a forest. It was 3:30pm, so he could go check it out, before it got dark. Damon pulled out his phone and started to call someone.

"What do want Damon?"

"Hey Blondie, want to go check out a forest?"

* * *

Too say Caroline was upset, would be an understatement. A breakthrough was one big step back. Ever since Tyler opened up to her and said it was his fault that his mother died, he blamed himself even worse the before. Caroline didn't know how to help him, besides staying over at his house, and try to distract him, but it didn't help at all. Tyler only shut her out more. He told her to go home and that he would call her later. Caroline highly doubted he would call her, but she tiredly left anyways. Caroline went back home and found Stefan sitting on her front porch.

"Hey Stefan, what are you doing here?" Caroline said sounding tired.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were up for talk?" He replied. Caroline wasn't really in the mood to talk, but Stefan looked like he needed to talk to somebody.

"Sure, let's talk." She said unlocking the front door. Once they sat down, she asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Elena, I don't love her anymore." Caroline was wide awake now.

"What?! You and Elena are epic! You belong together!" She shouted out surprised.

"It's not only that I don't love her, Caroline. I can't love her anymore. As a vampire, she's changed so much. Not just because of the sire bond, her personality it's...different. She's no longer the girl I used to love. Turning it's supposed to heighten your personality, your feelings, but the only thing its heightened is her feelings for Damon and her personality it's not Elena's. I love the human Elena, not the vampire Elena." He said looking down sadly and she looked down too with a frown on her face.

Caroline thought about what he said for. He was right Elena's personality did change a lot. Elena, when she first turned, she seemed somewhat normal for being a vampire, but now she's a completely different person. Could the epic love that was Stelena be over? Caroline asked that to herself over and over, until Stefan looked up.

"How's Tyler?" Caroline looked at him for a moment and could tell he was trying to change the subject.

"He's shutting me out even more. I don't know what to do, Stefan," She said going along with it. He smiled sadly at her, just as his phone rang. He looked down at it and pressed reject call. Caroline looked at him weirdly, and he shook his head.

She sighed and said, "Our lives are so messed up, Stefan. I thought my life was complicated, before this whole vampire stuff happened. I used to just worry about whether or not if a guy liked me, but now I could care less about that." Stefan chuckled.

"Caroline, do you remember me telling you about my friend Lexi?"

"Yeah, you said I reminded you about her. Why?"

"Right now, you're acting just like my second closest friend after Lexi, Larissa.

"Larrisa, what's she like?"

"Larissa, there's so many different ways you could describe her, but mostly she was headstrong and independent. She was really stubborn, but she could be litereally the nicest, most caring person you sould have ever met."

"Is she dead?" Caroline asked confused why he was speaking in past tense.

"No, she's alive. I just haven't seen her since, 1965, so I don't know where she is or what she's like today." Stefan answered understanding her confusion.

"Why do I remind you of her?" Caroline asked now kinda interested.

"I don't know how to describe it, but you both have the ability to go with everything, with just a little bit of complaining." Caroline laughed at that and threw a pillow off the couch at him and he laughed back too.

Once Stefan left, Caroline's phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and groaned. Damon.

"What do you want Damon?" Caroline said annoyed at him for ruining everything Stelena.

"Hey Blondie, want to go check out a forest?" Damon asked.

"Why would you ever go to a forest?"

"Out of interest, so will you go with me?

"Why would I go to a forest, with _you?" _Caroline asked him still very confused.

"Are you coming with me or not?" Damon said irritatedly, wondering if he should have even called.

"Fine, pick me up in thirty minutes, but you better tell me why we're going to a forest once you get here." She reluctantly said, wondering if she would end up regreting this.

"I'm waiting outside your house. You have five minutes!" He quickly said and hung up.

* * *

The last thing Klaus remembered was Kol pointing a White Oak Stake at his heart and then snapping his neck. He woke up on his living room couch with a sore neck. He looked around the room and saw one person. Elijah.

"Hello Brother."

* * *

**I'm so sorry this chapter is so short! The next one will be way longer, I promise! With Elijah back things will start to get way more complicated and the exciting part of the story is coming.**

**Please review! It really motivates me to write more and makes my day!**


	4. Chapter 3

**So I'be had a pretty eventful day, I watched the Bachelor, Biggest Loser, and watched three episodes of TVD, which I've been rewatching. I also watched The Carrie Diaries, but have decided it's _way_ to inappropriate for me. Plus, I got this chapter finished and I feel great!**

**Thanks for the review, wileby! I really appreciate it! Also, anyone who has followed or favorited this story, thank you!**

**_Manhattan_,_ 1987_**

_After another failed day at trying to find a way to break his curse, all Klaus wanted to do was get a drink, have a bite, and get laid. He walked into a deserted bar with no one in it except the bartender. It was 2:00am and he was in the dangerous part of town, so he didn't expect to get laid and he'd just drain some thug walking around later._

_"Bourbon." Was all he said to the bartender. The bartender gave him his drink, and he drank it slowly. He sat back, closed his eyes and listened to Bon Jovi in the background. He heard the bell on the door ring, alerting him that someone was there. He didn't turn back to see who it was, probably some thug looking for trouble, he thought._

_"Same as always, Rissa?" He heard the bartender say._

_"Vodka Tonic as always, Timmy." He was surprised that it was a woman. He turned around and saw one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in his whole entire life._

_**Mystic Falls, Present Day**  
_

It took Caroline seven minutes and forty-three seconds to come out of her house. Damon timed it.

"I said five minutes." Damon said annoyed.

"You're lucky I'm going with you!" Caroline said getting into the car. "Now tell me _why_ we're going to check out a forest."

"Here." He said handing her the coordinates.

"What are these? Coordinates?" She asked looking at them.

"Yep, and we're going to see what they lead too."

"You mean, you don't even know where these lead too?"

"I have no clue what they lead too, but we're going to find out." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Where did you get these coordinates from?" She asked curiously.

"The floor."

"What floor?"

"Stefan's bedroom floor."

"You got these in Stefan's room? What will Stefan think when he notices the coordinates are gone?" She said looking at him like he was insane

"Stefan won't miss them. He left it on the floor. If he really cared about the coordinates, he would've hid them somewhere." Damon said smirking and Caroline looked at him disapprovingly.

After getting pulled over twice and Damon compelling the officer away, the ride there only took about thirty minutes. They had to walk about fifteen minutes, because the coordinates were located in the very center if the forest. They looked around the area, but there was nothing was there except a few shrubs.

"There's nothing here, Damon. This was a waste of time! Let's go back!" Caroline said very annoyed. She knew she would regret going. All she wanted to do now was go home and take a nice, long bath. She started walking away, when Damon stepped in front of her and pointed down. She looked down and all she saw was dirt.

"Dirt?" she said wondering why in the world he was showing her dirt.

"When Stefan and I were kids, we used to play in the fields. The Fell's owned this one extra field that they barely used. They planted all these different crops in the summer, but when it got cooler earlier then expected, they let the crops die, since the crops were not needed." Damon said with a distant look in his eyes. "When it did get cooler, the Fell's let Stefan and I play in the field. The crops had all died, but the field was filled with dirt. Before planting crops, the dirt needed to be plowed in order for the crops to grow. At first when the dirt was first plowed, it was moist, but over time it got dry. Stefan and I learned all about it while playing in that field. The same thing, also, happens when someone digs a hole."

Caroline started to understand what he meant. The dirt was moist.

"So, are you saying that something is buried underneath us?" She said now looking in fascination at the dirt.

"Go call Matt or Witchy, and tell them to bring a shovel!"

* * *

_She was beautiful. She had long dark hair and piercing eyes that were a color you couldn't describe. Her eyes you could say were black, but they were more of a deep brown; although, when she walked into the light they were a very dark blue that could possibly be mistaken for black. Her skin tone was tan, which was a little darker then most girls. She wasn't wearing the normal fashion for the 80s. Blue skinny jeans, a green tank top, a yellow pea coat, and a pair of black boots. She had the colors down, but skinny jeans? The style was bootcut. She was different, but beautiful. Klaus know knew he would get laid tonight._

_"Well, hello love!" He said in his most friendly tone possible. She glanced at him and snorted. He stared at her for a moment in shock that she had rejected him with only a glance._

_"Now, what's your name? Didn't the bartender call you, Rissa? I'm Nik." He said trying again, holding his hand out for her to shake. He told her his name was Nik, because Mikeal was supposedly close, so he didn't want to draw attention to his name. She looked at him and then at the bartender._

_"Timmy, could you pour that drink a litte faster?" She asked and at that point he needed her in his bed. The bartender 'Timmy' gave her the drink, and she drank it in less then ten seconds. She threw cash down on to the counter and walked out of the bar without looking back at him._

_Klaus quickly swallowed the rest of his drink and followed her suit of throwing cash on to the counter. He ran up to her and she looked at him with great irritation on her face._

_"What do you want now?" She asked exasperated with him._

_"I just want to know your name. Is it Rissa?" He said smiling smugly at her._

_"If I tell you, will you go away?"_

_"Maybe." She sighed at him._

_"I have many different names Rissa, Larissa, Lara, Resse, but only my friends call me Rissa. You may call me Larissa. Now go away!" She said stalking away from him, but he only followed._

_"I thought you said you were going away!" She shouted at him._

_"I said MAYBE." He smirked at her and she started walking away again. He knew it would be a long time, before she would go willingly to bed with him, so he got ready to compel her. He walked up to her and his pupils dilated._

_"Would you like to come back to my apartment with me?" She was looking at him right in the eyes, and the next thing she did completely shocked him. She slapped him. And it hurt._

_"What kind of pig are you?!" She screamed at him. He was still in shock that she slapped him and that his compulsion didn't work._

_"How?! Why didn't it work?!" He muttered more to himself then her._

_"Seriously! You didn't notice I'm a vampire!" She said looking at him with disgust. A vampire. Ohhhh, but, wait, he's an Original!_

_"Are you taking vervain?" He asked her not understanding how it could be possible._

_"Why does that even matter?!" She said still looking at him with disgust._

_"Just tell me!"_

_"No, I haven't." She said confused why he was asking such a stupid question._

* * *

"Hello Brother."

The last thing Klaus thought he would see was Elijah standing in the middle of the room staring at him.

"I see you have produced some trouble for us, Niklaus." Elijah said now pouring himself a glassful of Bourbon.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?"

"We'll, I've heard that you've been quite busy lately. It came as quite a surprise to me that you were alive, I admit. Although, I wanted to come back to see how you were doing, I needed to see how everything would play out, with Miss. Gilbert transitioning and all. I'm quite disappointed with you, Niklaus." Elijah said with his usual proper way of speaking.

"Don't lecture me, Elijah." Klaus said with great irritation in his voice and he started glancing around the room.

"Looking for this?" Elijah said as he pulled the dagger out of his pocket. "When I heard Rebekah was daggered again, because of the cure. I was livid. I almost came back here, but I needed to see whether or not you would find the sword."

"What is the point of this, Elijah?" Klaus said bored with where this conversation was going.

"Let me speak, Niklaus." Elijah said sternly. "Once you found the sword, Elena killed the hunter. I was sure there was no other hunter out there that could possibly stop the hallucinations, but then Jeremy Gilbert came along. I was surprised that he was a hunter, so I started tracking his family lineage, and I came across a name. Marcos _Giliberti_." Klaus looked up as Elijah said that.

"You remember _Vincenzo_ Giliberti, right?" Elijah asked with no emotion on is face.

"Are you trying to tell me that Jeremy Gilbert is related to Vincenzo Giliberti, one of the original members of the Five?" Klaus asked completely confused as to how he could not have noticed this.

"Thats exactly what I'm saying."

* * *

"Matt's shift just ended, so he's tagging along with Bonnie." Caroline said to a very anxious Damon.

For the next hour, Caroline played Angry Birds on her phone and Damon sat on the ground and stared at the dirt. Eventually they heard Matt and Bonnie's footsteps getting closer and closer. Once Matt and Bonnie got there, Bonnie started looking around like something was wrong.

"What is this place?" She asked strangely like she was nervous..

"Damon found coordinates that led here, and there's something buried underneath us." Caroline said.

"You found coordinates?" Matt asked Damon strangely.

"I found them on Stefan's bedroom floor, so if whatever is buried here is bad, it's Stefan's fault." Damon answered smiling smugly and at that Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Something magical is here." Bonnie muttered under her breath low enough that only a vampire could here.

"What did you say, witchy?" Damon asked staring at her now.

"There's something magical around us. I thought it might've been the witch house, since we're only a few miles away, but something very powerful is near us." Bonnie said kinda freaked out.

"Where do you think it's coming from?" Caroline asked, now glancing all around herself wondering if there was something she was missing.

"Whatever it is, it's radiating of magic and the radiation only got more powerful as we walked here. The radiation is strongest here, so I'm guessing that whatever is buried underneath us, is what the magic is." Bonnie responded.

"Well, lets get digging." Damon said sighing, because he know knew that they were probably getting themselves into more trouble, but he was Damon Salvatore. He _lived_ for trouble.

They all started digging. After about fifteen minutes with Damon and Caroline speed digging, they dug about six feet deep and hit something.

"Is that a box?" Matt asked wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Let's dig around and see if we can pull it out." Damon suggested.

"No, let me try something." Bonnie said. She started muttering a spell under her breath and the next thing they all knew dirt was flying all around them. Dirt flew it's way out of the hole, and soon enough there was a huge pile of dirt sitting beside the hole.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Damon said annoyed that he wasted his time digging a hole. Bonnie just glared at him and they all looked at what was in the hole.

There was a coffin.

"A coffin? Seriously, we dug up this hole to find a coffin?" Caroline said with disbelief on her face.

"Don't jinx it, Blondie! Remember last time we had a bunch of coffins!" Damon said hopping into the hole to pull the coffin out. Once he got the coffin out of the hole, they opened it, and Damon just stared at what was inside and eventually said.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

**Ooooohhhh! What's in the coffin? And Jeremy is related to one original members of the Five? OMG! All will be revealed in the next chapter, well actually not everything will be revealed, but you'll find out what's in the coffin!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! It motivates me to write chapters faster!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Every time I check my email, I always see a new review, follow, or favorite! I just cannot thank everyone enough!**

**I reached my goal of 2500 words for this chapter! I'm so excited to start writing the interesting chapters! This story will be a whirlwind!**

_**Manhattan 1984**_

_Damon Salvatore had not been to the Big Apple since 1973. He was enjoying life. The girls were tasty and the clubs had great bourbon. Night, after night he would take home girl, after girl, last night he was with some girl name Carrie. He thought her last name started with a B, but he couldn't remember, all that mattered was that she was tasty. That was his usual routine._

_ He was looking out for the tastiest girl, when he felt someone watching him. He looked around the club, but saw nothing there. He went back to looking for a tasty girl, but still felt someone watching him. He waited five minutes, but he still felt it. There was another club down the street, he'd just go there he thought. He got up and left the club. He was going to take a shortcut through the back alley, but the next thing he knew, he felt someone push him down. He felt a hand take his head and smack it into a very hard, brick wall. He heard his skull crack._

_"How does it feel to have your skull crack, Salvatore?" He heard as everything went black._

* * *

Damon could not believe what was in the coffin. Everyone was creeped out at what was in the coffin. Only Damon knew what lay inside. How was it even possible? He thought over, and over to himself.

"What should we do with it?" Caroline asked. She was completely freaked out.

"We should take it and throw-" Bonnie was saying, but Damon cut her off.

"NO, I'm calling Stefan! This is Stefan's decision! These are Stafan's coordinates! I took them! Stefan had them for a reason! I have no clue _why_ he had them, but he's going to want to see this!" Damon shouted with a distressed look on his face. Everyone was staring at him for his little outburst.

"Why are you talking like Stefan doesn't know about this? We need to get rid of it! Now that I'm looking at it, I feel dark magic surrounding it." Bonnie said looking at the coffin like it was full of evil.

"I think we should listen to Bonnie!" Caroline said scared that what was in the coffin was dangerous.

"NO, shut up Blondie! I would bet my life on this, that Stefan doesn't know what's in this coffin! He would _never_ let this happen! I'm calling Stefan right now!" Damon shouted again.

"What if it's dangerous?" Matt asked.

"It _is_ dangerous and we need to dispose of it!" Bonnie said sternly "I've never felt this dark of magic before."

"No way, Witchy! No one touches this coffin, until Stefan gets here!" Damon said and stalked off pulling out his cell phone.

Damon started to call Stefan. He knew that Stefan would be pissed, but Stefan needed to know about this. Damon was 100% sure that Stefan had no clue what was in the coffin. Damon started to feel worse about what he did all those years ago. He regretted what he did the moment he did it, but never felt this type of regret before, after this he knew it would come back to bite him.

* * *

_The last thing Damon remembered was feeling lots of pain. His head hurt a lot and he thought his neck might've been broken. He opened his eyes and noticed he was laying on a couch and there were some burn marks all over his body. He sat up and looked around the room he was in, no one was there. The room was very simple, there was a coffee table in the middle of the room, a desk, a few lamps, a television, the couch he was laying on, and a radio which was playing Micheal Jackson._

_"I see you're finally awake." He heard a woman say behind him. He whipped his head around so fast that he almost snapped his neck. Who he saw was someone he never thought he would see again. He remembered the night he killed her. He remembered the look of horror on Stefan's face when he did it. He knew that night even if him and Stefan somehow became brothers again, this would be the one thing Stefan would **never** forgive him for. He never thought he would see the face of Larissa Carroll ever again._

* * *

Once he left Caroline's house, Stefan felt better, but lost. His feelings for Elena were gone. He never thought there would be a day when he didn't care about Elena, but he felt nothing for her at this point. Damon could have her. It was Damon's chance to have the girl. Even though his feelings for Elena were gone, he still couldn't help, but feel hostile towards Damon. He decided to go to the ruins of the Salvatore Estate where he and Damon grew up. He went there, because he wanted to remember the times he was human. He looked around and all the memories came rushing back to him. From the time Damon sprained his ankle when he was ten to the time when Katherine stayed here.

He started to think why he even wanted the cure. He originally wanted the cure for Elena, but now why did he want it? There was no point in giving it to Elena. He thoughts about life for a few hours during that time Rebekah and Damon were calling him. Damon started calling him ten minutes ago and it was nonstop ever since then. Finally, Stefan decided to pick up.

"What do you want, Damon?"

"Stefan, why haven't you been picking up your phone!? I've been calling for the last ten minutes." Damon answered sounding completely annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I've been busy. What do you want?" Stefan said with no emotion.

"Well, I found some coordinates on your bedroom floor and I picked them up and checked out where they led to." Damon said very quickly.

"You did WHAT?!" Stefan said furiously. Rebekah was going to kill him.

"Yeah, so I checked out where they led. Oh, and I brought Blondie to come check it out with me and Bonnie and Matt are here too."

"Damon, those were Rebekah's coordinates. She's going to kill me!"

"So anyways, you should come check it out. I'll text you the directions. Oh, and bring some blood bags too!" Damon said and hung up. Stefan was furious. He threw his phone at a tree. He walked over to see how his phone was and the screen was cracked and it wouldn't turn back on. He sighed at what he did, but the next thing he knew his phone was somehow beeping alerting him that he had a new text from Damon.

* * *

_"Hello Damon."_

_"I killed you thirty years ago!?" Damon said completely confused as to how she was alive._

_"I had vampire blood in my system. Lexi offered me some of hers when I mentioned that I felt like someone was following me. I guess, I was right." Larissa said with a smirk on her face._

_"What do you want?" He asked slowly getting off the couch and standing up._

_"Well, I got my revenge. You crack my skull. I crack yours, except I might've snapped your neck a few times and burned you with vervain." She said still smirking._

_"You little bitch!" Damon said finally getting of the couch and racing towards her. He almost punched her before she raced away to the other side of the room._

_"Now, now Damon you killed me once, I killed you back, we're even." She said. Damon just glared at her and marched towards the door._

_"Come on Damon, we haven't seen each other in thirty years. I always wanted to know what the older Salvatore brother was like. Stefan gave me some idea of what kinda dick you are. Lets get a bite. I'm really thirsty." She said with a devious smile on her face._

* * *

"Are you trying to tell me that Jeremy Gilbert is related to Vincenzo Giliberti, one of the original members of the Five?"

"Thats exactly what I'm saying."

"How is it even possible?" Klaus asked Elijah.

"Well it is very much possible, Niklaus. I remember Vincenzo saying that he had a wife and child, but he left them for while so he could kill us. It turns out the Giliberti's immigrated to America in the early 1500s. They changed their surname to Gilbert and here we are now the last two Gilbert descendants, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert."

"Elijah, is it possible that the other original members of the Five had children?" Klaus asked hoping so, because Jeremy was causing so many problems.

"As far as I know none of them had wives or children, so the answer to your question is no. Now lets get back to my story, Jeremy had started his hunters mark and the urges to kill vampires started. Around that time Elena moved into the Salvatore house and I started to wonder if she was sired. I had heard a few stories over the centuries about being sired and I had heard once that there was a way to break it. It turns out that Damon Salvatore had the same witch in in mind to break the sire bond as I, so before you ask, no, I do not know how to break the sire bond, besides the obvious which Damon has not done." Elijah said.

"Could we get to the point of this."

"Let me finish my story, there's much more to this then meets the eye. So anyways, before they all went to the Lake House, I had never heard of this Professor Shane, so I started researching him. It turns our Atticus Shane did not exist until three years ago." Elijah said with his usual poker face on.

"He didn't exist?"

"Niklaus, did you know that he's teaching Bonnie Bennet _expression_?" Elijah said now looking at Klaus accusingly.

"I needed a witch and if that witch was collateral damage to everyone else, it was in my favor." Klaus responded slyly.

"You do know that expression in the most dark and dangerous type of magic, behind the Aeternum Unum's tenebris gloria, right Niklaus?" Elijah said.

"Are you implying that I didn't kill the last of the Aeternum Unums, Elijah?" Klaus asked infuriated that his own brother was accusing him of not killing the only thing in the world that had the power to kill them all with a snap of the fingers.

"I was not trying to imply that, but did you really kill them all? They had the power to break your hybrid curse, so did you or not?" Elijah asked now staring Klaus down.

"I'm not having this conversation again, Elijah, and yes I do know that expression is dangerous, but if it helps me find the cure, then so be it." Elijah sighed at what Klaus said.

"Bonnie Bennett will die if she goes on with expression."

"Like it matters to me! I don't care who dies! As long as I get the cure, I don't care what it takes!"

"It mattered to you when it was Larissa." The next thing Elijah knew he was slammed against the wall with Klaus in his face.

"Don't you _ever_ mention her name again. She was going to get herself killed." Klaus threateningly.

"So, what you did was so much better?" Elijah barely said under the choke hold Klaus had on him.

"What I did was for her own protection! She almost got herself killed because of Mikeal!"

"Or was it because you were too much of a coward to face her!" Elijah spit out in Klaus' face as he threw Klaus off.

"Why didn't you stop me then? If you fell for her so bad, why didn't you stop me?!" Klaus shouted out at him getting up from of the floor. Elijah paused at what Klaus said, why didn't he save her he thought? She made him believe in love again. He fell for her, so why didn't he save her?

* * *

_Damon succumbed to getting a bite. He and Larissa were watching people walk out of a club drunk. They ended up picking one nice couple and drained them dry. They decided to go inside the club to get an actual drink and ended up getting very drunk themselves. They were gossiping about all things Stefan._

_"One time when Stefan and I were kids, I told him that if he kissed a frog it would turn into a beautiful princess. He actually did it and after he broke out into a rash." Damon said laughing so loud other people were staring at him. It also didn't help that Larissa was a loud drunk. She was laughing non stop and shouting at the bartender for another drink._

_"I had to teach Stefan how to use a washing machine and every time he would he either dye our clothes pink or completely shrink them! Lexi tried to set me up on a date once and I was going to wear this beautiful white dress, but Stefan washed it and it ended up pink and so small I couldn't fit in it! It was good thing some vampire hunter killed the guy or else I wouldn't have had anything to wear!" They were making so much noise they got kicked out of the club._

_"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" Larissa asked drunkenly._

_"Sure." He responded. They both held on to each other to keep themselves from falling down. Once they got to her apartment, Damon slammed her against the wall and started kissing her. She kissed him back and dug her hands into his hair. They both pulled back for a moment and said._

_"Friends with benefits." Then started making out again._

_The next morning Larissa woke to an empty bed and a note stuck to he pillow. Not suprised at all, she plucked it off and read it._

_'I'm off to Europe. We should meet up again. See you in another century or so! DS'_

* * *

After stopping at the boarding house to pick up some blood bags, Stefan headed out to the location Damon gave him. He was still furious with Damon, but something in Damon's voice sounded like he was panicking. After almost one hundred fifty years, Stefan could tell when his brother was in trouble.

Stefan eventually arrived and saw Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and Damon staring at a coffin. Caroline was the first to see him.

"Stefan, I'm so freaked out right now. Bonnie said that we need to get rid of the coffin, but Damon says that you would want this coffin safe and everything. Tell Damon that he's insane and that this coffin is evil and that we need to get rid of it!" She said so quickly that he barely understood what she was saying.

"Wait, wait, wait, Caroline what are you talking about?" Stefan asked confused.

"Brother, it seems like Larissa got herself into _a lot_ of trouble." Damon said.

"Wait, who's Larissa?" Caroline asked annoyed that she didn't know what was going on. Damon led Stefan over to the coffin and opened it.

Inside lay a girl with silver dagger in her heart completely grey and desiccated.

"Larissa?!"

* * *

**It's Larissa! Were any of you surprised or did I make to obvious? I'm sure you're wondering what in the world is a Aeternum Unum or tenebris gloria. If you want a spoiler just google translate them or if you know Latin you might probably know what they mean. Also, I just google translated the words from English to Latin, so I'm sorry if they mean something weird, because google translate is not very reliable. Did any of you guys catch on to the The Carrie Diaries reference? I was a big fan of SATC! I love SJP! I promise next chapter up within the next three days, if not sooner.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! I'm so sorry this chapter is late! I had this chapter written and was going to post it, but then there was that glitch, and I forgot to post it the next day. I am so sorry again, but the good news is I added about a thousand extra words to this chapter, so it's really long.**

**Also, I changed the summary again. Does anyone like it? Personally, I think it stinks, but I couldn't come up with anything better. It must be good, because I got a few new viewers.**

**Thanks for the review KahlanDanvers1988! Also, thanks to everyone who has followed or favorited this story! You guys have no clue how much this means to me!**

* * *

_**Mystic Falls, June 14, 1953**_

_Joseph Salvatore was dead. It had been two days since the body had been found. He was drained of blood. The police said it was an animal attack, but Stefan knew better then that. He was killed by a vampire, and Stefan knew exactly which one killed him. Stefan hadn't seen Damon since 1942, when Damon decided to ditch Stefan and not go to war._

_Stefan was trying to drown his sorrows out by trying to get drunk. He knew Damon was trying to get to him by killing everyone. It was around 1:00am, when he went to this new bar called the Mystic Grill. It had just opened earlier that day, but the police had put out a mandatory curfew for all the minors and had sent out warnings for adults to stay inside, because there was a vicious animal out there, so it was empty besides the two bartenders, a nice looking couple, who seemed to be glancing at him from time to time, and some girl who was walking in the bar._

_"What are you doing out here at this time of night there's a vicious animal out there?!" He heard one of the bartenders say to the girl who walked in._

_"The curfew was put out for minors. I'm not a minor anymore. I turned eighteen one hour ago!" The girl said defensively._

_"Yeah, well I'm not very sure that Sheriff Forbes will be alright with that." The bartender said back to her disapprovingly._

_"I'm an adult now! I can do whatever I want! You people can't tell me what to do now!"_

_"Don't tell me I didn't tell you... __Now, what do you want to drink?"_

_"Vanilla milkshake."_

_"Mrs. Jones told me that I wasn't allowed to serve you sugar."_

_"I don't care what she said. I'm not going to marry Thomas Fell! I'm not going to starve myself for some idiotic guy! Everyone thinks that I'll jump into bed with him, get myself pregnant, and marry him for his money!" The girl said exasperated._

_"Fine, whatever you say." The bartender said rolling her eyes. Stefan wasn't sure what to make of that conversation. The girl sat down next to him._

_"You were Joseph Salvatore's nephew, Stefan, right? He was a wonderful man. He wrote me a college recommendation letter." The girl asked him smilingly sadly at him._

_"Yeah, Stefan Salvatore."_

_"It's very nice to meet you, Stefan. I'm Larissa!_

* * *

"Larissa!?"

"Wait a second, is this Larissa, your best friend Larissa?" Caroline asked staring at Stefan. Stefan completely ignored her and turned to Damon.

"How did this happen, Damon? Did you do this?" Stefan asked accusingly.

"Why in the world do think I did it? You're the one who had the coordinates in the first place!" Damon responded in disbelief.

"Rebekah. Rebekah stole the coordinates from Klaus, but how did Larissa know Klaus? She hated getting involved with trouble." Stefan said now pacing around trying to figure out how Larissa, one of his closest friends, ended up in a coffin. Caroline and Bonnie started questioning him, while Matt just stared at Damon, who was walking over to the coffin and started pulling out the dagger.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Matt asked coming to his senses. Bonnie stopped questioning Stefan and turned around to look at Damon. Once she saw what he was doing, she gave him a brain anerysm. Damon started screaming and Caroline and Stefan stopped what they were doing, and started to scream at Bonnie to stop, but Bonnie kept on going. Stefan rushed over to Bonnie and tried shaking her to make it stop, but all she did was give a brain anerysm to him too. Caroline tried to stop Bonnie, but Bonnie did the same thing to Caroline. Matt tried too, but eventually he had to knock her out with a shovel.

"Thanks Matt." Caroline said gratefully.

"What is Profesor Creepy teaching her?" Damon said annoyed while holding his head trying to recuperate.

"It doesn't matter." Stefan said sighing. "All that matters is that we undagger, Larissa."

"How can she even be daggered? Only Originals can be daggered." Damon said confused.

"I don't have any clue, but lets find out." Stefan responded walking over to the coffin.

"Wait, but what if what Bonnie said was true. Larissa could be dangerous!" Caroline protested.

"Larissa wouldn't hurt a fly." Stefan said and looked in the coffin, but Damon rolled his eyes at what Stefan said.

"How do you know, Stefan? She could be dangerous." Matt asked.

"I knew her when she was human. I watched when she transitioned. I lived with her for twelve years." Stefan said pulling the dagger out.

* * *

_"So how did you know Joseph?" Stefan asked curiously. Stefan and Damon's descendants never tried to connect with others, because they knew that there was a possibility that Stefan and Damon would come to town and reck havoc, just like now._

_"I helped Joseph with his garden. He was always like a father to me."_

_"You two were close?" Stefan asked feeling bad that another person was ripped from someones life because of Damon._

_"Very." She said smiling sadly and looking down. "He was the only person who never looked at me like a freak." Stefan looked at her confused and she looked up at him._

_"I'm not originally from Mystic Falls. I was born and raised most of my life in England during the war, but my parents died, so I came here to live with one of my mothers friends." She said. "Most people thought I was the freak with the weird accent who's parents died. I've lost the accent over the years if your wondering."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm intruding." Stefan said. He know felt really bad for her and had another reason to hate his brother more._

_"It's alright. I'm leaving town tonight, so I won't have to here anymore whispers about me. The recommendation letter that Joseph wrote got me into Duke. I'm boarding with some guy Joseph knew. I am forever indebted to him, so if your ever in Durham let me know." She said finishing off her drink and getting up ready to leave. "It was very nice to meet you, Stefan. Hopefully one day we can meet again." She said smiling at him._

_"It was nice to meet you too, Larissa. Let me walk you out, with that animal out there and all." He said getting up with her. He didn't want Damon to have another bite. They both walked out of the Grill and stopped at her car. She started fumbling around in her purse and pulled out a piece of paper._

_"Here," she said handing him the paper, "this is the number of the guy I'm staying with, call me if your ever in Durham."_

_"Sure, alright I wish you well, Larissa." He said starting to walk away when he smelt blood._

* * *

They waited ten minutes before anything happened. Larissa's skin started to have color again and her hand started twitching. Around that time Damon started getting a blood bag ready. It took another five minutes before she awoke. She sat up gasping for air. She was looking all around with panic and confusion on her face. Stefan was right next to her in a matter of seconds.

"Larissa, Larissa, hey it's me, Stefan." Stefan said soothingly to her, trying to calm her down. She calmed down, but still had panic on her face.

"Stefan, what happened? What year is it? Where is he?" She said with tears growing in her eyes.

"It's 2011. His long have you been in there? Who are you talking about?" Stefan said looking at her with pain. He was sad to see her like this and he had no clue how long she was in that coffin. She was wearing a simple black cocktail dress, that could've been from a week ago or a decade ago. He looked back at Damon and Damon handed him the blood bag. "Here, drink this." He said handing the blood bag to her. She drank five blood bags before she was full. Once she was finished though, she was livid.

"I'm going to kill him! I absolutely hate him! He's ruined my life twice now! He is dead to me! DEAD!" She was screaming like crazy and no one knew what to do. Matt and Caroline looked at her like she was insane and Stefan looked at her worriedly, but Damon looked at her with a look of regret and annoyance on his face.

"Who are you talking about?" Damon said wanting to get answers.

"Where are we?" She asked slightly calming down, but still livid.

"Mystic Falls." Stefan responded.

"Of course, it's always Mystic Falls." She mumbled getting up out of the coffin. "Just get me out of here, please!"

"Larissa, are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"Just get me out of here now. I can't do this right now." She said throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Alright," Stefan said sighing, "but at least tell me when you were daggered."

"1991."

* * *

_Stefan looked back at Larissa and saw blood running down her hand._

_"Oh clumsy old me," she muttered under her breath, "I really need to fix this zipper. I can't just keep zipping my skin off." _

_Stefan smelled the blood. It smelled so good. He hadn't had human blood in a few years. Lexi finally trusted him enough to go back to Mystic Falls without her and and he was trying so hard not to do anything, but Lexi shouldn't have trusted him._

_He attacked Larissa._

* * *

The car ride back wasn't very eventful. Damon and Stefan decided they would drive back together in Damon's car with Larissa, while Matt drove back in his truck and Caroline drove Stefan's car back with a still knocked out Bonnie. All Larissa did was stare out the window and when anyone tried to ask her anything, she didn't respond. Once they were driving through the town square, she started muttering something about how she would kill some bloody bastard. They eventually got the the boarding house and went inside.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed at all." Larissa commented quietly to her self, looking around.

"You've been here before?" Caroline asked completely confused. Her day had been a complete whirlwind, first there was Tyler, secondly there was her talk with Stefan, and now there was this.

"Yeah."

"When?"

"A long time ago." Larissa responded smiling.

"Now that we're here, can you tell us how you got into that coffin?" Damon asked in his his usual voice. Larissa looked down and frowned for a minute or so.

"I fell in love with a psychopath." She finally responded with a pain in her voice.

"Pschopath?"

"As in he was insane."

"I know what a psychopath is!" Damon said scowling. "Many people have called me one and again wh-"

"What Damon means to say is how did he use a dagger on you? They only work on Originals and how do you know Klaus?" Stefan interfered.

"His name was Nick. He was charming and cute and he always made you feel special. He knew very powerful witches over the centuries and he caught me by complete surprise when he did it. Also, Klaus and I were... lets call it acquaintances." Larissa said sighing.

"Acquaintances?" Damon said not believing a word of it.

"Klaus and I met once a few years ago. We met at a bar, we talked, but never met up again."

"Yeah, so how did the dagger work?"

"Like I said, he knew many powerful witches that could easily alter the power of the dagger."

"How did he get the dagger?" Damon said still not believing her.

"That's one question you'll have to ask him, Damon. You can ask him, when I kill him." Larissa said. Everyone was silent thinking for a while

"So I've been stuck in a coffin for the last twenty years, what's happened in the world?" Larissa asked interrupting the silence. Damon and Stefan told her about all the big events that had happened for a few hours, but didn't tell her anything to do with Mystic Falls. They didn't to burden her with all the drama in the first few hours she was out of the coffin. During that time Caroline took Bonnie back to her house before she woke up and Matt left. Eventually they all turned in for the night and the things that would come at them the next day would be crazy.

* * *

_Stefan about drained her before he realized what he was doing. He pulled back in horror and was overwhelmed by the blood coming out of her neck. The blood was all over the place, it was on him, her, and all over the ground. He bit his wrist and tried to feed her his blood. Some of his vampire blood went down her throat and the wound on her neck started to heal enough that she wold be fine for a while__, but he was to overwhelmed by her blood. He couldn't do anything with the blood all over without draining her, so he picked her up and carried her into her car. He picked up her keys and got into the front seat of her car and drove off._

* * *

Damon had left the house early in the morning leaving Stefan and Larissa clueless to where he was. Stefan and Larissa were snacking on a blood bag in the kitchen when they heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Hello? Anyone here?" They heard Caroline say.

"We're in here Caroline!" Stefan said.

"Good morning guys! I brought some clothes over. I figured that you probably didn't have any clothes from this decade, so I brought some of my old clothes over." Caroline said warmly to Larissa. Caroline had now warmed up to Larissa and was ready to be BFFs with her.

"Thanks Caroline!" Larissa said,

"No problem, how are you adjusting?"

"I've been doing good. There hasn't been much of a change in the last twenty years, besides technology. Cell phones and televisions have advanced much farther though. It's truly amazing." She responded smiling.

"How's Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"She was really mad at me and screamed. She also said that she's coming by later to scream at you too." Caroline said frowning, but then said excitedly to Larissa "I should take you shopping later!"

"Maybe some other day, Caroline, but Larissa and I are going to be figuring out what ever happened to the guy who locked her in the coffin." Stefan said.

"Oh, okay. Can I help?"

"Don't you need to see Tyler?" Stefan responded.

"He doesn't exactly want to see me." Caroline responded looking down and Larissa looked back and forth between them having no clue what was going on.

"Alright, Caroline you can help out." Stefan said, when they heard the front door open and slam shut again.

"Stefan? Stefan? Where are you? You haven't been answering my calls!" Stefan had a panicked look on his face and shushed Caroline when she tried to say something. He lifted his finger up to his lips and mouthed to be quiet. He walked out of the room and went to find Rebekah.

"Rebekah, what are you doing here?"

"Why haven't you been answering my calls? Klaus, Kol, and I had a falling out. We need to check out the coordinates as soon as possible." Rebekah said annoyed.

"Can we do it later, Rebekah?" Stefan asked her hopefully that she would be okay with it. He had completely forgot about Rebekah. He now had to figure out what to tell her.

"Ughhh, fine, I'll just do it myself! Give me the coordinates!" Rebekah said putting her hand out. Lucky for Stefan, Damon gave him back the coordinates. Stefan handed them to her and she marched out of the house mumbling something about how only she could get things done. Stefan sighed and went back to the kitchen when he knew Rebekah was gone. He knew that would keep her stalled for next few hours, while he tried to come up with a plan.

"What was _she _doing here, Stefan?" Caroline complained when he came back.

"Remember Caroline, those were Rebekah's coordinates. I was suppose to go check them out with her." Stefan said.

"Wait, wait, wait, Rebekah? As in the Original vampire Rebekah?" Larissa asked staring at Stefan.

"Yeah, that Rebekah. How do you know about Rebekah?"

"A very drunk Klaus is a very revealing Klaus."

"So you know a lot about the Originals?" Caroline asked hoping she would have some information on the Originals.

"I guess you could say that. How is she even here? Last I heard she was still in a coffin." Larissa said.

"Klaus let her out." Caroline said.

"Klaus is in town?!" Larissa said completely shocked

"Yeah, he came to town a few months ago."

"Caroline, lets not burden her with this right now." Stefan said trying to stop Caroline from saying too much.

"Alright, lets start researching!" Caroline said and Larissa looked at Stefan trying to figure out what was going on.

They started researching for a few hours and they came up with nothing. Stefan was too busy thinking of what to tell Rebekah, while Caroline was thinking of Tyler and Larissa was just glancing through some old papers. They finally heard the front door open again and Stefan stood up panicked that it was Rebekah.

"What are you doing?"

"We're researching, Damon." Larissa said not looking up. Stefan relaxed when saw that it was Damon, but he panicked again when he heard the door open again. He knew for sure it was Rebekah.

"Damon? Are you here Damon?" He heard and relaxed again when Elena walked in, but Larissa shot up. Larissa picked up some old stake that was sitting on the table and rushed over to Elena and stabbed her in the stomach.

"It hurts, doesn't it Katerina?" She spit out before Damon threw her off.

"Why did you do that?!" Damon shouted to Larissa, while helping Elena.

"You're seriously helping Katerina after what she did?!" Larissa shouted outraged.

"This isn't Katherine!"

"Yeah, and I'm the Easter Bunny!"

"This is Elena!"

"You're seriously falling for one of Katerina's games!" Larissa said in disbelief.

"This isn't Katherine. Katherine fled town a long time ago and left us here to deal with Klaus!" Damon screamed. Larissa paused for a second and looked at Elena is disbelief.

"You're the doppelgänger." Larissa said in realization.

"Yeah, I'm the doppelgänger. Who are you?" Elena said annoyed that she just got stabbed.

"But, you're a vampire. Klaus would never let that happen."

"Who are you again?" Elena asked.

"Stefan, what aren't you telling me?" Larissa asked now glaring at Stefan.

"Damon, who is this?" Elena said turning to Damon.

"This is Larissa, one of my old friends." Stefan said awkwardly.

"Why have I never heard about her then?" Elena asked frowning and Larissa looked between them trying to figure something out.

"Why are you here, Elena?" Damon asked.

"Wow, I came here because no one has been answering any of my calls this morning, so I figured something was up, and now I find out you've been having a house guest."

"Wait a second, Stefan, are you..." Larissa said while Stefan just looked at her. "Oh, come on Stefan you're dating the doppelgänger again." Larissa frowned at him disapprovingly.

"Actually, I'm dating Elena currently" Damon said budding in.

"Currently? Are you telling me that you've both dated her?" Larissa said looking at them all. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Everyone was silent after that and then they heard the front door open _again_. They heard to two sets of footsteps walking in and Stefan freaked out.

"Hello Salva- Larissa?"

"Elijah."

* * *

_Stefan drove for about twenty minutes. He was driving towards Lexi. She was staying in a few towns over for the week and she would help. Stefan almost lost control many times and almost drained Larissa while he was driving, but he had to fight through it. It was around 2:00am when he got the hotel Lexi was staying at. He knocked on the door a few times before Lexi answered._

_"Stefan, what are you- what happened?" Lexi asked when she his clothes that were covered with blood._

_"Lexi, there was blood and I almost drained her. I couldn't heal her with the blood all around me. Help me." He said pointing to his car. Lexi raced over to his car with her pajamas still on. She bit her wrist and started feeding Larissa blood. Larissa eventually woke up and started thrashing around._

_"Vampire!"_

* * *

"Elijah."

"What did you do with my coordinates, Stefan?!" Rebekah screamed ignoring what was going on with Elijah as she threw Stefan against the wall. Elijah was temporally distracted and Larissa took the chance to pick up the stake, she staked Elena with, and staked him right in the heart. He started turning grey with shock in his eyes and everyone gasped. Rebekah then started running towards Larissa with fury in her eyes, but Larissa snapped Rebekah's neck in a flash.

"Where is Klaus?" Larissa then said with no emotion in her face while everyone was still trying to process what just happened. "Guess, I'll just have to find the bloody bastard myself." She said flashing out of the room. Everyone just stood there staring at Rebekah and her broken neck and a dead Elijah.

"What the heck just happened here? How did she take out two Originals?" Damon finally asked after about ten minutes of staring. No one said anything back, they all just kept staring. It didn't take long before Rebekah and Elijah woke up. Rebekah was furious and Elijah had a blank stare on his face.

"I'm going to kill that bitch!" Rebekah screamed pacing back and forth "She had the nerve to break _my_ neck!"

"How did you know Larissa, Elijah?" Stefan asked confused as to what was going on. Elijah just stared at Stefan for a few seconds before saying.

"I knew Larissa many years ago."

"You knew that bitch, Elijah?!" Rebekah asked shouting.

"I... The last time I saw her was in 1991 with Klaus." Elijah said looking down.

"With Klaus? Why was she with Klaus? And why did she want to know where he was?" Damon asked not understanding anything.

"She probably wanted to get revenge on him."

"Why?"

"He was the one who put her in the coffin."

* * *

"Hello Nik! Did you miss me?"

* * *

**Did you like it? There will be an interesting Klaus and Larissa confrontation in the next chapter and KOL! There will be a lot of Kol in the next few chapters. In these first few chapters there was barely any Kol, but I needed other characters perspectives to be told. Also, I'm sorry if any of the characters seem a bit OC. Please tell me if they are and I'll try to make them more like their character.**

**Also on another note, I just recently joined this website, so I'm kinda confused about everything. Could someone explain to me the whole beta thing? From what I understand, a beta is a person who helps correct your grammar, so could someone please explain that to me, please. I know my grammar is pretty bad, so I probably need a beta.**

**The next chapter will be up most likely in the next five days or so. For the next two to three days I'm going to be writing a Kalijah drabble. It's going to be super cute and human, so check it out when it's up.**

**Please review! Tell me if you love the story or if you hate it! (I really don't mind hate comments. Any review just me makes me want to write more!)**


	7. Chapter 6

**OMG! OMG! This weeks TVD was absolutely shocking for me! I had no clue anyone was going to die! If I had to choose anyone to die, I would've chosen Jeremy, Elena, or Bonnie, because they killed Kol, but now I feel completely sorry for Jeremy. Julie Plec why do you have to kill off everyone except for Elena or Bonnie?!**

**If Jeremy is really dead, this story's plot has some defiant changes. Eventually I planed for everyone to go to the island and there would be new characters, but now I don't know. They will go to the island, but probably no new characters, and I have no clue what's in store for Jeremy.**

**Thanks for the reviews wileby, ShiloCoulter, ellentheonlyone, imaddictedtocarrots, and RockaRosalie!**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! It has Kol in it!**

* * *

**_1991, Philadelphia _**

_Elijah had no clue why he was sitting in a bar waiting for some mystery person. When one of Elijah's contacts said that there was someone who wanted to meet with him about Klaus, he immediately set the meeting up, it was probably false information about Klaus; although, anyone that had information on Klaus' whereabouts was important._

_So now here Elijah was sitting in a bar waiting, whoever was suppose to meet with him was thirty minutes. He was getting up ready to leave, when a girl walked up to him._

_"Hello Elijah." She said._

_"Who are you?" He asked confused as to how she knew his name._

_"My name is Larissa. I set up this meeting with you."_

* * *

After his fight with Elijah yesterday, Klaus went to his study and locked himself in there the whole night. He drew many pictures of Caroline, and the occasional one of _her_.

He kept on drawing, and drawing until he heard something moving around in the house. He walked out of his study and started walking around the house. He saw nothing there and went back to his study. He was sitting down when he heard the noise right behind him. He turned around ready to rip someone's heart out. And there she was standing right behind him. Larissa.

"Hello Nik! Did you miss me?" She said looking at him innocently with her big brown eyes. He was in complete shock. He never expected to see her again.

"Larissa." He muttered under his breath in shock.

"Ohhh, you missed me. I missed you too... Well actually, I didn't, Nik, or should I call you Klaus now?" She said with all innocence gone from her face; and in return there was a smirk on her face that looked deadly, there was also hatred and betrayal on her face. He was still rendered shocked.

"From what I can tell, you've become a hybrid, Nik. Good for you! I'm surprised though you let the doppelgänger, what was her name, oh right, Elena, turn into a vampire. I was really shocked. I guess no more doppelgänger blood for you." She said now walking around his study, checking out all of his drawings.

"How did you get out?" He asked more to himself then her. Was it Rebekah? He thought.

"Well, I don't exactly understand everything yet, because the Salvatore's have decided not to tell me everything, but from my understanding your sister, Rebekah, found the coordinates that led to my coffin and she gave them to Stefan. Did you know Stefan and I were very good friends?" She asked. He didn't respond, but just stared at her.

"Well anyways, Damon found the coordinates on Stefan's bedroom floor. I love Stefan, but sometimes he's such an idiot!" She said chuckling. "So Damon found the coordinates, went to check them out, and here I am!"

"My, oh my, Nik you're obsessed with Caroline Forbes aren't you?" She said picking up a stack of drawings of Caroline, she had a perfect poker face on, but you could tell by the look in her eyes that she was hurt.

"I could never care for a girl like her." He said.

"Oh Nik," she walked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek, "you're in love with her." She said like it was a fact, not a question, and Klaus looked down.

"I guess killing her would be the best revenge possible." Klaus had her against the wall in a chokehold in a matter of seconds after she said that.

"If you dare to touch her, I will _kill_ you!" He said menacingly.

"Ha! You actually think you could kill _me_!" She said pushing him off easily and taking hold of his wrist "If you think you can kill me, then you are _way_ underestimating me." She snapped his wrist and he gritted his teeth in pain and was trying to pull back, but she had a strong grip on him and he couldn't get away, which confused him completely.

"I can easily kill you! You're still a baby vampire, you're only a few decades old! I have a thousand years on you, darling!" Klaus shouted still trying to get her to loosen her grip on him.

"_Never_ underestimate me, Nik." She said as she was flashing out of the room. He stood there while his wrist healed wondering how in the world he would fix this.

* * *

_"Well, Larissa, you're thirty minutes late. I have places to be and thing to do. So you will need to schedule another appointment." Elijah said annoyed, he had another meeting in forty-five minutes and it would take him a good thirty minutes to get there._

_"I've actually been here the whole time, I just needed to see whether or not you had someone following you." She said._

_"Why would I have someone following me?" Elijah asked not understanding._

_"You're a original vampire, why wouldn't someone be following you?"_

_"I don't understand."_

_"You've made many enemies over the centuries, Elijah, every single one would want you dead. The best way to figure out what your weaknesses are to follow you, stalk your every move, figure out what, or who, makes you weak."_

_"Why does that matter to you?"_

_"I don't want this information I'm about to tell you to be overheard." Larissa said glancing around the room._

_"What is this information you know about Klaus?" Elijah asked wondering if there was even intel about Klaus._

_"I know where Klaus is and how to kill him."_

* * *

"He was the one who put her in the coffin."

"What do you mean _he put her in the coffin_?!" Damon asked annoyed knowing that there was a whole new problem to face.

"1991, Klaus and Larissa were...close and-"

"Wait! Yesterday, they were acquaintances and today they're _close_, what does _close_ mean?!" Damon said. Stefan and Caroline were looking at each other, both confused at the story Elijah was telling compared to what Larissa had told them.

"Klaus and Larissa's relationship was _very_ complicated. It was a relationship full of lies and they only saw one side of each other. They were so blinded by love, they didn't realize what was sitting right in front of them." Elijah answered very quickly, not like his usual composed self.

"LOVE? Since when has Nik been in _love_?" Rebekah said budding into the conversation.

"Are you saying that _Klaus_ loved someone? He's not capable of love. He _killed_ Tyler's mother. He's evil!" Caroline said. Stefan stayed quiet and was deep in thought about how this was even possible and Damon was ready for Elijah to continue, while Elena was sitting off to the side wondering why someone as evil as Klaus could love.

"Niklaus is very much capable of love, he just needed to find the right person, but like I said their love was full of lies, the main things that had happened in their lives were left out of conversations, they talked about the little things, Larissa didn't even know he was Klaus." Elijah said shaking his head.

"What do you mean she didn't know he was Klaus?" Stefan finally said.

"Supposedly when they met, he introduced himself as Nik, eventually he turned from Klaus the original vampire into Nicholas the three hundred year old normal, everyday vampire."

"Did he compel her to believe that?" Caroline asked, sure that he did.

"No, he did not. Even if he tried, she can't be compelled."

"What do you mean she can't be compelled?" Elena asked with a look of irritation and confusion on her face.

"I do not know, neither does Niklaus. He has tried many times, but it's never worked. She doesn't take vervain or wear it. I've had my suspicions, but Klaus has made sure that it couldn't be possible." Elijah said shaking his head.

"Couldn't be possible? Elijah, are you talking about-" Rebekah was trying to say before Elijah cut her off.

"Rebekah, don't talk about it."

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked staring at Elijah.

"It doesn't matter, it's not even possible. Klaus made sure of it."

"So if _whatever_ you're talking about is not possible, then why can't she be compelled?" Damon asked.

"I have absolutely no I idea."

* * *

_"Now, how do you know that?" Elijah asked not really believing she had information about Klaus._

_"I have my sources, plus, what vampire can drain twenty people per hour? The death rates in Manhattan have increased fifteen percent over the last five years. Vampires are ending up dead, with their hearts torn out on the streets. Manhattan is my city, I've lived there for the last fifteen years, I know every single vampire who's been in the city, I **know** he's in Manhattan." Larissa said with determination on her face._

_"Then why are we in Philadelphia right now?"_

_"Did you not hear what I said? Vampires dead on the streets, those are the people who let me know what's happening, those are my sources. I have my sources, Klaus has his, and his don't hesitate to tell him that his brother and the leader of all of the vampires in Manhattan are meeting up to plan how to kill him."_

_"How are you planning on killing him?" Elijah asked not believing her, he could tell there was truth to what she was saying, but knew there was much more to it._

_"I have my ways," she responded, "over the decades, I've found some pretty powerful witches, that have their problems with Klaus."_

_"Why do you want to kill Klaus?"_

_"Manhattan is **my** city. Klaus can't come in and ruin the peace." Larissa said with not much interest on her face._

_"Why do you really want to kill him?" Elijah asked knowing there was another answer to the question._

* * *

Ever since Elijah called him this morning and told him he was in town, Kol was relieved that Elijah would be able to calm Klaus down, but Kol knew he was still taking a risk by going to the Grill, but he was dying for a drink, that wasn't human. He had been drinking for about three hours now, or was it six, it didn't matter though. He was on his twentieth shot now, but he wasn't drunk, yet. He was yelling at the bartender to give him another shot, but the bartender said that he was being cut off. He ended up charming the her to give him another drink, since the whole town was on vervain, but it was bourbon not tequila, he ended up having a screaming match with the manager, and it ended up with him getting a coupon for a free meal next time he came. Not what he wanted.

"Tequila and tonic with a wedge of lemon." He heard some girl ask the bartender.

"It's not nice to yell, you know." He heard the girl say to him. He didn't notice her sitting down next to him and was taking in her appearance, she's hot, he thought.

"What?" He said confused as to what she was saying.

"The bartender, and the manager you were screaming at them. What's the point? They're on vervain. You should know better then that, Kol." She said taking a large sip of her drink.

"How do you know my name? Do I know you?" Kol asked, he would've remembered a girl as beautiful as her.

"You don't remember, do you?" He stared blankly at her and she continued. "Well, you probably shouldn't remember anyway. We talked for literally less then five minutes."

"When did we meet?" He asked wondering how he could've forgotten her.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just surprised that you're out of your coffin, Kol. I know Rebekah is out of hers, but I'm surprised Klaus let you out, after that rampage and all, another reason why you probably don't remember me." She said finishing off her her drink and asking the bartender for another.

"How do you know about the daggers and my rampage?" Kol asked suspiciously. At the time when he was daggered, Elijah and Rebekah thought he was at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean.

"I was there in 1912, Kol. I watched you get daggered in the five minutes that we talked." she said smiling at him.

"How do I not remember you then?! I remember those last minutes like it was yesterday. And why didn't you stop Klaus from daggering me?!" Kol asked infuriated.

"Well, I couldn't exactly go up to Klaus without getting myself killed, plus, Klaus and I don't exactly have the best history together, and I wasn't very prepared to talk to him, so I ran. And as to why you don't remember me, probably, because I wasn't suppose to be there and nature had to have its balance." She said.

"Nature having it's balance? What the heck does that mean?!" He asked not understanding what she was saying.

"Nature had to have its balance with me being there, so you forgot. I know it's confusing now, but I'll tell you about it someday, Kol." She responded sipping her drink.

"How about you tell me _now_." He said menacingly.

"Well, you only need to be on a need to know basis, so you don't need to know now, but one day you will. The only thing you need to know right now though is that I need to get drunk, and my name is Larissa." She said sticking her hand out for him to shake.

* * *

_"...He ruined my life along time ago. He killed everyone I had ever loved with no regret, I witnessed each murder, and he deserves to die." She said with anger._

_"How old are you?" Elijah asked he had been wondering that question, she had said 'over the decades,' which could mean she was only a baby vampire, and now she was saying a long time ago, which along time ago would be a few centuries to Elijah._

_"A lot younger then you would think, but I have much more life experience then your average vampire." She said smiling, yet smirking at the same time._

_Elijah stared at her, but then said, "Alright, I normally wouldn't do this, I've had many people say they can kill Klaus and could not, but for some reason I believe you, and I want to meet again so we can discuss the plan." He didn't exactly believe her completely, but she seemed pretty trustworthy, so he took a chance._

_"That's perfect, I'll have my people call your people to set up another meeting, and please keep this on the down low. I don't want people to get hurt." She said with a slight smile on her face._

_"Do you have someone special?" Elijah asked wondering if she had a boyfriend._

_She looked down and smiled embarrassed. "Nik and I have been dating four years and I don't want him to get hurt, he doesn't know about any of this." _

_"Well if your plans go accordingly, no one will have to be worried about Klaus anymore." Elijah said nodding his head at her._

_"Yes, so until next time." She said nodding her head back._

_"It was a pleasure to meet you Larissa,"_

_"You too, Elijah." She started to walk away when she tripped and dropped her purse. Her things scattered in to the floor and Elijah rushed over to help her up. He helped her pick her things up when he saw her wallet wide open with a picture of her and __**Klaus** with their arms around each other._

* * *

"How can Larissa be lying to me?" Stefan asked hurt that she lied to him about knowing Klaus and everything.

"Well Stefan, the fact that you haven't seen her in almost fifty years is something to consider." Damon said rolling his eyes. Rebekah was giving Elijah looks while Caroline and Elena trying to figure out how the heck any of this was even possible, Klaus loving someone and Larissa not being able to be compelled was just to strange to believe.

"Where is she now though?" Caroline asked

"She most likely paid Niklaus a visit to give him a taste of what is to come." Elijah said.

"But where is she now? Revenge doesn't take an hour." Caroline asked again.

"Well, we can rule out that she's with someone, she doesn't know anyone in town, so that means she doesn't have many things to do, she has no where to go, she has no one to talk to, and she defiantly isn't hooking up with anyone, so it isn't long before she comes back here." Damon said taking a seat and pouring himself a drink.

* * *

Matt had to work on Friday night, not exactly the Friday night he wanted, but it was better then a supernatural night. In all honesty all Matt wanted to do was to graduate and go off to college before he ended up dead. This wasn't the type of life Matt wanted, but it was probably better then the one he had before. When he didn't know about anything supernatural, his life was simple and he probably would've gotten a football scholarship, try to make it to the NFL, move back to Mystic Falls to be a gym teacher, and end up marring Caroline or some other small town girl, but now there was a high chance that he would die before graduation. The life that he had now was a life full of mystery, excitement, he would always wake up everyday hoping to making it through the day, he would always be scared of Rebekah, but always have a special, little liking towards her. Matt would always have a goal in this life now, eventually one day there would be a peaceful day, and if working on a Friday night was one step closer to a peaceful day, then Matt would do it.

He came in for his shift at about five and it was busy. He heard the manager complaining to one of the waiters that there was some annoying couple making out in the bathroom and that table four had the wrong drinks. Matt got right to work and he had barely enough time to take a breath before he had to start collecting dishes again.

The manager eventually told him to take a break and get the couple making out in the bathroom out. He was relieved to take a break and started walking to the bathroom to kick the couple out. He opened the door and was shocked at the sight.

The guy was Kol, the original vampire who broke his hand and still did not like Matt, and the girl he couldn't see. Kol had the girl pushed up against the wall and their hands were roaming everywhere, they both eventually noticed him standing there. Kol turned around and Matt finally saw the girl. It was Larissa. Matt heard Kol mumbling about how he should've killed Matt, while Larissa was saying hi.

Matt did not expect that.

* * *

**Not my best chapter, but I though it was decent. I know a bunch of you guys are probably wondering how Larissa met Kol in 1912 and in the other chapter she was was human and eighteen in 1953, all will be revealed eventually, or a very long time.**

**The next chapter will be up in a few days, I need to brainstorm a few ideas and see how next weeks episode turns out, so I don't exactly know when, so it might take more or less.**

**Also, please check out my Kalijah story, it's called 'In The Rain'. I'm going to make it a multi-chapter fic and even if you hate Kalijah, I'm pretty sure I can convert you! So please check it out!**

**Thank you for the reviews again! And please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! So sorry this is such a late update! I absolutely dreaded writing this chapter and it took me a while to even get the first sentence written, plus I have a absolute hatred towards filler chapters. But here it is now!**

**wileby: Thanks so much for the constant reviews! And for saying the last chapter was the best chapter! That chapter was really hard to write!**

**imaddictedtocarrots: I LOVE KOL TOO!**

**annaliese: Thanks for the review! This chapter will make you think that Kol is bonded to Larissa somehow, but when Larissa said they talked for literally five minutes in 1912, she meant it. In no way are they magically connected or anything else like that. Although, Larissa is sorta familiar to Kol for a reason, but it won't be important now, and it will be more explored in the sequel to the sequel of this story. It's absolutely insane that I've all ready planned two sequels, so call me crazy.**

* * *

"Well, you only need to be on a need to know basis, so you don't need to know now, but one day you will. The only thing you need to know right now though is that I need to get drunk, and my name is Larissa." She said sticking her hand out for him to shake.

"Well _Larissa_," Kol started to say swatting her hand away, "How about you tell me now and I won't kill you!"

"Ohhhh Kol, I'll tell you when you're ready. Right now, you're not ready." She said while flagging the bartender down for another drink.

"I'm not _ready_?! I'm ready to do anything and right now I'm ready to kill you!" He said pissed. She looked him straight in the eye and stared at him for a few seconds before she started laughing.

"You _really_ think you can kill me?! Ha! That's really funny, Kol, but point-blank I'm not telling you anything." She said.

"_Tell me_." She just looked at him smiling kinda crazily. He threatened her for a while before he understood that he wouldn't be getting any information out of her that night.

After a while of drinking, Larissa started looking all around the Grill. "Wow, this place has changed a lot." She said chuckling to herself.

"What do you mean it's changed?" Kol questioned.

"Well, I haven't been to Mystic Falls since 1953, so it's been almost fifty years."

"Yeah, well, the last time I was in this town was a thousand years ago." She stared at him and then rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, you told me the last time you were here was sometime after Katerina's supposed death in the 1860s." She said smirking at him.

"How do you know about that?" He asked wondering how she knew, he had never told anyone about him visiting Mystic Falls.

"I know because you told me so. You came back here because you wanted to go home. After a thousand years Kol, I can't imagine anyone not visiting the places that mean the most to them. It's these types of places that keep you grounded in your darkest moments." She said looking down, frowning.

Kol was shocked at what she said. It was true he visited Mystic Falls in the 1860s to go home. He didn't go for Klaus, it was Elijah who came here to see if Katherine was truly dead. He always came home once or twice every century or so, as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to remember the times he was human, the times when he would mess with Rebekah or play with Henrik and try to survive another day in the dangerous world that was already messed up without vampires.

Kol came home because he wanted feel something. He wanted to feel his humanity.

"I would never tell anyone about this, so how do you know?" He eventually said, staring at her now.

"Did you know, Kol, that when you're drunk you talk a lot?" Larissa said, replacing the frown that was on her face with a smirk. Kol just frowned at her and she continued on.

"You also told me all about Nik the dick; and how Finn was such a bore and how he fell for quote 'a trashy red-head prostitute commoner.' I happened to know Sage at the time and I thought she was one of the most hardheaded and independent woman I knew."

"Well, did you know she's dead?" Kol asked her. Larissa about spit out her drink.

"What?!"

"Yeah, my brother was stupid enough to die so his entire bloodline went with him."

Larissa just sighed and said, "I admired her, she was one of the main people who have shaped the way I am today."

"I can defiantly see a bit of Sage in you, the fire is what standing out to me." Kol said now examining her trying to see what other little bits or personality she had.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" She asked, with a small grin on her face.

"Both." He answered, smirking.

She chuckled and said, "I can now see why the ladies would always come up to you, Kol."

"Are you saying you didn't think I was charming, dashing enough back then for the ladies to like all _this_?" He said, amused and pointing at himself.

"Yes."

"What?!" He said, feigning shock. She just rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head back and forth, as he realized she wasn't joking. "Wait, you're serious?"

"You're a man whore, Kol. Who's attracted to a _man whore_?" She said slightly chuckling under her breath.

"I am not a _man whore_!" He said defensively.

"Oh really, you were like a ripper who was addicted to woman instead of blood." She said, knowing she was right. Kol didn't have anything to say after that, so he asked something else that had dawned on him.

"Why weren't you surprised about Sage dying? I said that she died because my brother died, why weren't you surprised? Do you know about the bloodlines?" Kol questioned suspiciously.

"I know things Kol, more than you've learned in a thousand years."

"You're a really mysterious girl, you know that right." He answered, amused, he didn't understand how she knew strange things about him and how she possibly knew about the bloodlines, but he knew that if he pushed her, he would end up getting nothing out of her.

"I've heard crazy, even psychotic, but never mysterious." She said laughing. "I like you Kol."

"You've gone from calling me a man whore to now saying you like me." He said, looking at her with his eyebrows raised. "I like you too." He was surprised, he admitted it, but he felt some connection to her, she was amusing to him, and he actually liked her in a way.

"humph... Now that's... interesting." She said with a peculiar look on her face.

"Interesting?" Kol asked, confused as to how him liking her was... interesting.

"... Very interesting... I need to go the bathroom." She said, getting up quickly and rushed off.

Kol waited five minutes sitting there confused before realizing she wasn't back yet. He went to the bathroom to check on her and found her pacing around.

"What are you doing? Trying to abandon me?" He asked cheekily.

"I don't know. Nature's balance is off, and I don't know why." She answered frustrated.

"Nature's balance again? Whoever called you crazy might've been right." He said, amused, wondering if this was an act with this whole 'natures balance' thing or if she was serious.

She glared at him and said. "Not funny."

"Come on, you just need to relax." He said.

"I do not need to relax! I need to figure what has gone on without me. I'm confused after twenty years in a coffin, I deserve the truth at least. I mean seriously, Elijah lied to me, Nik lied to me, even Stefan's partially lying to me now, it's insane!" She continued on talking and Kol had no clue what she was talking about.

He stared at her, noticing little things about her that she didn't before, like the way when she stepped into the light her eyes changed from a brown to a blue, the way her dark hair shimmered little bits of red, he just looked at her pure beauty, and then he did something that completely surprised him.

He kissed her.

Kol had no clue why he did it, but it felt good for some reason. She was taken by surprise and didn't start kissing back for a few seconds or so. Her lips felt familiar to Kol for some reason and it was a good familiar. The kiss was a passionate kiss in the beginning, but it turned into wild make out session. He had her up against the wall in a matter of minutes and each of their hands were roaming everywhere.

They had no clue how long they were making out before Matt came in to the room. Kol mumbled something about how he should've killed Matt, while Larissa started talking.

"Hey Matt!" Larissa said, trying not to be awkward. "How are you?"

"Whaaaa... How... Why?" Matt barely muttered out.

"You know what, I should go. Stefan is probably wondering where I am and Damon is probably doing nothing, so I should just go." She said pushing away Kol, who was still mumbling something about Matt, and started walking towards the door. "Bye Matt! And I'll see you later, Kol!" She rushed out the door and left a very confused Matt and a ticked Kol there.

"If you ever interrupt me again, I will make sure it's not just your hand that would be broken!" Kol threatened before flashing out of the bathroom, leaving a dazed Matt there.

* * *

"She defiantly isn't hooking up with anyone, so it isn't long before she comes back here." Damon said taking a seat and pouring himself a drink. "So what did you two want anyways? And since when are you back in town? I thought three originals was annoying enough." He asked Rebekah and Elijah.

"I came here to discuss a very important manner, concerning the cure and about that Professor Shane, but it can wait till tomorrow. I should probably go see if Klaus is doing fine." Elijah said, with worry on his face which was unusual, he started to walk out of the room, but Elena spoke up.

"The cure? What do you know about the cure? And Shane?"

"This cure should be taken more seriously and Professor Shane is not who he says he is, that is all I can say currently, so we can talk about this tomorrow." Elijah responded, then flashed away leaving Rebekah standing there.

"Do you know what he was talking about, Rebekah?" Stefan asked rawly. He didn't know how to feel about this all, at first he felt hurt, but was Elijah telling the truth and Larissa lied to him. She told him that she had met Klaus before, but Elijah? She never said anything about Elijah, and Larissa and Klaus in _love_?! Stefan couldn't imagine it.

"No, this is the first time about hearing any of this! And Stefan, you looked at the coordinates without me! We're a team! Didn't you hear anything I said about trust!" Rebekah answered, still angry.

"How do even know that girl, Stefan?" Elena asked, annoyed yet sorta fascinated at the same time. She had no clue who Larissa was truly, besides the fact that Larissa stabbed her and that she was in love with Klaus, and she wasn't very thrilled about any of this. "And why are you even here, Caroline? And where's Bonnie?"

"I was here to help Larissa, but now I'm confused, and Bonnie's suppose to come by later." Caroline said, sitting down next to Damon and pouring herself a drink too.

"Elena," Stefan started saying then sighed, "I knew Larissa when she was human. Damon killed her, Lexi's blood turned her. I haven't seen her since 1965, I don't know if Elijah's telling the truth about this or not. I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Damon killed her?" Caroline asked now.

"Yeah, Blondie, I killed her, cracked her skull, without knowing she had vampire blood in her system, and here we are now, with so many new problems, and I have a feeling that we're all on the verge of war." Damon said scowling.

Rebekah sighed and said, "I'm leaving, Stefan, this conversation, luckily for you, was interrupted by some bitch, who I may or may not kill within the next week, but it's not over." She flashed away, leaving Stefan somewhat relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with her now.

* * *

**I know it sucked! It's small, it's horribly written, no cliffhanger at all, and barely anything interesting. The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise. This chapter was a pure filler chapter, and I stink at writing none sense.**

**Also, I was wondering if anyone could recommend me some good betas! It's insane that I'm going to write a new story with this and 'In The Rain', which I haven't even gotten the second chapter out yet, but I need something that I know I can finish without having to think up great big ideas.**

**The story will be based off the show 'LOST', but it will be TVD characters if you or someone you know have seen LOST and are good at grammar and all that. PLEASE, PM me.**

**If you have seen LOST, I've been trying to decide who plays who and I've pretty much got it all figured out except for the characters of Jin and Sun. If you have anyone from the TVD universe that could possibly take on Sun and Jin's roles, please leave me a review or PM me. Please don't suggest Katherine, because she's Bulgarian and all, but I already have the perfect character for her.**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	9. Important Author Note

Hey Guys!

Sorry for long time no update! Life has really gotten in way of everything! After the last update which was back in February or March, I had appendicitis, which put me in the hospital for a few days; and that really just put a damper on everything for me.

Then after that was where things got really bad and complicated. I was in a pretty bad car accident, and had some pretty serious injuries. That experience was really horrible and I'd rather not talk about it much in all honesty. :(

I'm still getting over it, but have been getting back to the norm of things. It's also summer now, and I might have some time to write.

I'd like to make one thing clear is that I will _never_ give up on any my stories. It may take a while to get back into the groove of things, but I will finish them if it's the last thing I do.

While in the hospital, I came up with a path for 'Forever One' and 'In The Rain' and will hopefully get back into writing them. Also, I came up with another story idea, that has really taken over my mind currently, so look for that sometime in the near future.

Thanks for everything, from all the reviews, follows, and favorites, it's really blown my mind, so thank you so much guys!


End file.
